


A Lovely Day in St. Petersburg

by AmericanCanada



Series: We Are Home [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, oh so much fluff, sleepy yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanCanada/pseuds/AmericanCanada
Summary: It was a calming day in St. Petersburg that Victor began to think about his love.





	

The day had been a calm one. No wind, only a few clouds, the sun giving St Petersburg a warmth rare to the season. It was meant to be a day full of training, but no one could find it in themselves to focus on skating when the weather was so perfect. 

Victor found it particularly hard, and decided to surprise his fiance by letting him leave after only one hour had passed. Yuuri had been reluctant to go, knowing that Yakov would make Victor stay, regardless of the fact Yuuri was gone, but Victor had convinced him. But it was only a half hour after Yuuri had left that Victor was surprised himself when Yakov called across the rink for all of his skaters to take the rest of the day off as well. 

Georgi had simply smiled knowingly at Yakov, Yurio had grumbled about how Victor didn't need time off as he already spent half his time at the rink goofing around but stepped off the ice anyway, Mila had hugged Yakov before quickly going to speak to Georgi, and Victor had stopped to ask why.

"It's nice out and you all need a break anyway." Had been the muttered response he gained from his coach, but it was all that he needed before hugging Yakov and rushing to take his skates off. 

This meant a day off with Yuuri! They had both been training a lot, knowing full well that it'd be best to get a head-start on their routines, since Victor would be choreographing for both of them this season. At first, Victor had been insistent that Yuuri should wait until the season was beginning before he began work on his own, but Yuuri had refused and went to the rink every day that Victor did. 

He ran home as fast as he could, hoping to spend their day off at the park or at the beach, somewhere relaxing. 

Instead, he entered the house to find complete silence, only broken by the padding of Makkachin's feet as he ran to get Victor at the door. To say that Victor was confused would be an understatement. Usually he would find Yuuri cooking or taking a shower or talking with Phichit. But there was nothing. 

Worry gnawed at Victor's stomach as he silently placed his training gear by the door and made his way inside, picking up an umbrella just in case. He rounded the corner to peer into the living room and smiled softly at the sight, lowering his weapon.

Yuuri was sleeping on the couch, hair still slightly damp (Yuuri would always complain about how long it took his hair to dry, but Victor just found it cute) and glasses askew as his face pressed into a pillow. 

Slowly, as to not wake his sleeping beauty, Victor approached and slid the glasses off of his face and placed them on the coffee table. He pushed some hair back behind Yuuri's ear, looking at his long lashes and soft lips. He quickly placed a kiss to his lover's cheek before standing up straight again and making his way back to the doorway. He replaced the umbrella in the stand and grabbed his gear, placing it in its proper place before heading to take a shower. 

He wondered how he had gotten so lucky. Yuuri was everything he could ever want and more. He was adorably predictable, but also constantly surprising. If that even made sense. Victor supposed it didn't, but then again, Yuuri often didn't make much sense either. He'd be sweet and adorable one second and then pull a 180 and go right into Eros-mode, faster than Victor could blink. And he loved him all the more for it. 

Victor loved the way Yuuri would smile when he landed a jump correctly, beaming even over small jumps. He loved how he would frown when he saw something off about Victor's step-sequence, quickly skating over to help him perfect it. He loved the food Yuuri cooked, the silly American shows he would put on saying that Phichit had said it was good, the soft expression he had when asleep, and the blush that spread across his cheeks when complimented. He loved how defensive he was over things he was passionate about, and how he was strong enough to mask his terror at skating with the others on the Russian team, as much as he'd prefer that Yuuri tell him about these things. But they were making progress. Yuuri had now begun to voice his worries more, and Victor was forever grateful to help the man who had saved him from himself. 

He finally convinced himself to step out of the shower after 10 minutes with no actual washing getting done. He wasn't that sweaty anyway, practice having been so short. He slipped on some sweats and a T-shirt before walking back into the living room where Yuuri lay. 

As soon as he rounded the couch, Yuuri's eyes fluttered open. He began mumbling incoherent Japanese as be stretched and began to sit up. 

"Good evening, Моё золото." Victor whispered, placing a gentle kiss on Yuuri's forehead. "Did I wake you?" 

"No..." Yuuri muttered, a yawn following soon thereafter. "What time is it? Did you must get home?" 

Victor smiled softly. "No, I've been home for a little while, I was just taking a shower." 

"Ohh..." Yuuri reached over to grab his phone and squinted at the screen, seemingly not noticing his lack of glasses. "So early?" 

"Yakov said it was a nice day and let us out about a half hour after you left." Victor sat himself on the couch next to Yuuri, the latter resting his head against former's shoulder. Victor absentmindedly reached up to stroke Yuuri's hair, his other hand being grabbed by one of Yuuri's. It made him smile, just sitting here like this. 

"Hmm...." Yuuri hummed, obviously thinking of something. 

"What's wrong, милый мой?" Vivid inquired, knowing that Yuuri likely wouldn't speak unless prompted. Another thing he loved about the man sitting next to him. 

"Nothing's wrong." Yuuri assured him. "I was just wondering if you had wanted to go out today?" He seemed unsure, and the image of them both going out for dinner was a pleasant one. But Victor could also hear the tiredness lacing through Yuuri's voice. He could tell that the offer was for him, but he didn't want to be selfish. Not more than he already was, taking Yuuri from the world and keeping him for himself. 

"I would love to, but I can tell you're very tired, and I am too, so how about this." He scooted to the side a little, away from Yuuri before laying down and pulling the younger figure skater down to lay on his chest. "How about we just-" he shifted a bit "-just lay here, take a nap for a bit, hm?" He wrapped his arms around Yuuri and pulled him closer, planting a kiss firmly to the top of his head. "And when we wake, we'll see how we feel about going out then."

The offer hung in the air for a moment as Yuuri shifted as well, turning his head to look at Victor and kissing him softly on the lips. A fleeting touch, but very much there. He wrapped his arms tightly around Victor's torso and snuggled his face back into Victor's chest. 

"I think that's a great idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Моё золото - Moyo zoloto -My gold  
> милый мой - mily moi - my dearest  
> (I used Google translate, so please correct me if I am wrong!)
> 
> This has a a lot less dialogue than I am used to o.o It also strayed form the original prompt lol whoops, I'll just use that one later-  
> I have decided to post these in honor of yoi Wednesday, so I should hopefully post one every week ^w^  
> If you want, you can send me fluffy/domestic prompts to my Tumblr (@undadasea) and I'll add them to my list!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
